Kiss Practice
by Inverse Particle
Summary: AU! Yaoi. Smut. OOC. How far do you go to keep a friendship going? Can someone be manipulated into doing something they already wanted to do? After some complaints from his girlfriend, Sora needs tips on how to kiss. Who better to ask for some hands-on experience than his best friend, Riku? What happens when the other boys in school want in on kiss practice?
1. Prologue - Barely Breathing

**Welp, after X amount of years away, I've decided to get back into it. This will be a multi-chapter, lemony/smutty affair as it picks up as per the usual.** **Yaoi/Het abound. You can even look at this as a redux/reboot of Game Time (of which I'll be deleting soon because I hate the corny, rushed, ill-explained ending I threw in there). Definitely going to be more lighthearted and just as smutty as Game Time!**

 **Main Pairings : Sora/Riku, the many, many, other gorgeous boys of the KH series/Riku, and a little bit of Sora/Kairi.**

 **I've honestly wanted to put out more work and get more positive criticism on my writing but just never had the time until now. This was inspired by a couple of h-manga and doujins I've been reading over the hiatus. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I'm not affiliated with Disney nor Square-Enix. Both companies would devolve into NSFW smut puddles.**

 ** _How far do you go to keep a friendship going? Can someone be manipulated into doing something they already wanted to do? Sora needs tips on how to kiss. Who better to ask than his best friend, Riku? What happens when the other boys in school find out about Riku's kiss practice?_**

* * *

"There's two people in the house just ahead of us," the silver haired boy stated – speaking into his headset.

Shots flicked by Riku's player character as he built a stairway for cover, strafing.

Riku clicked a few times, returning fire. One down, yet two more enemies showed up.

"Crap, looks like it was a full squad, "added Riku, scrambling to find new cover.

"I could use a hand over here, Sora!" piped up silver haired boy.

No response. Sora's character was crouched down, looking straight into nothingness.

"Sora!"

"Hold on, dude. I'm texting Kairi," responded the brunette as Riku's character exploded in a flash of blue light, dropping his equipment.

Riku let out a soft sigh and pinched the bridge of his nosed – "Don't bother, I went back to lobby."

"Aww, what ah damn, sorry, Riku!" cheerily responded the brunette, softly giggling. Sora and Kairi had finally started dating a few months ago – one of those "will they, won't they" couples. Now, they're basically attached at the hip – physically and digitally.

"It's not funny, Sora. I'd actually like to _win_ these games," glumly responded the silver haired boy. A short silence fell upon the communications. As much as he hated Sora's tendency to drop any given activity to respond to anything Kairi-related, Riku had to compromise – playing _Castlenight_ with Sora was one of the things they still did together.

"Hey, Riku?" asked Sora, his coming through softly on the mic.

"Hmm?" replied Riku, who was casually scrolling through the challenges in the game's menu.

"Can you teach me how to kiss?" calmly asked Sora, as if asking to borrow a pencil, or a dollar, or something _normally_ requested from a friend. Riku sat up in his seat, his face flushed.

"Y-you want me to what?" stuttered out the older boy.

"You know, kiss, make out. Kairi is _absolutely_ roasting me, she said I have the kissing skills of a drunk octopus. I don't even want to think if she's mentioned it to her friends. Ugh," explained the brunette, sounding exasperated.

The mention of Sora making out with Kairi sent an unwanted image through Riku's mind – _why am I hurt over this?_

"Why me?" asked Riku, trying to find the right course of questions to throw his carefree friend.

"You're the _**only**_ person I could ever ask. **You're my best friend, Riku.** Anyone else wouldn't… **wouldn't feel right.** " added Sora, unsure of the words that just left his mouth. Riku's cheeks grew hot at the comment.

Another silence fell in the voice chat channel.

"I figure I could just _kiss you until you tell me it feels good_ ," explained Sora with that carefree confidence-bordering-on-idiocy vibe Sora was famous for. If Sora looked you in the eye and said he was going to save the world, you could guarantee that he'd do it.

"I'll need detailed notes on how I should be _using my tongue_ , or if I'm kissing too hard. If I'm _biting too hard_ , you know?" nonchalantly added the brunette.

Riku's face grew even hotter – _did this kid even know how dirty that sounded?_

"You there, Riku?" chirped Sora.

"…Yeah, dude, I'm here. Uh, wow, I…that's, that's something," replied the silver haired boy, clearly looking for any combination of words that remotely resembled a sentence.

"Please?" begged Sora, Riku already picturing the brunette's pouty face in his mind.

"We _**barely**_ hang out anymore anyhow! I haven't seen you outside of school in like two or three months, dude!" pleaded the brunette.

"Sora…I don't know, this doesn't only _sound_ dumb, but _seems_ dumb. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea or anything…" added Riku, hoping this would just completely blow over.

" _ **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee~?"**_ begged Sora, hoping that the held vowels would break Riku's defenses.

"Sora…" groaned Riku. Sora was right – they barely had any time together outside of games nowadays.

"No one's going to get the _wrong_ idea because _no one has to find out,"_ smoothly responded the younger boy. Riku swallowed hard, taken aback from the brunette's cadence.

" _ **It'll be our little secret!"**_ replied Sora, the glee in his voice uncontainable.

"…When did you want to do this?" asked Riku, after yet another long pause.

Unknown to Riku, Sora had a devious grin stretching from ear to ear. _Just as planned._

"So, that's a yes right?! I can be over in five!" shouted Sora, followed by the sounds of clattering plastic.

"Wait! I just wanted to…"trailed off the silver haired boy, realizing the sound was Sora's now-discarded headset hitting something.

Panic began to set in. Cold sweat ran down Riku's back. He sprang to his feet and made for the bathroom; quickly turning the knobs on the sink and grabbing all the dental hygiene essentials.

Brush. Gargle. Spit. Gargle. Spit. Rinse. Spit. Riku stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

 _I'm about to make out with my best friend._

* * *

 **This concludes the prologue chapter. I know, it's short, sorry. The plan is to upload two chapters at a time after this initial publish. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 1 - IFFY

**And here's the first chapter! I'm probably going to stick to naming chapters after whatever song I happen to be listening to while uploading to FF - 99% will have nothing to do with the contents of the chapter. R &R (desperately need tips/feedback) & enjoy!**

* * *

It was twenty-five minutes to midnight.

" _Yo! I'm outside!"_ read the text message on Riku's phone.

Riku let out a heavy sigh - t _his is just another one of Sora's stupid things he does from time to time, nothing more._

The silver haired boy made his way down the stairs, towards the front door. Riku flicked the lock knobs and tugged the lock chain out of its nest.

Sora was standing there, goofy grin, phone in hand.

"H-hey," stammered out the silver haired boy.

"Yo!" greeted the brunette, stepping past the threshold, closing the distance between the two. Their eyes locked. Riku could feel the air around him grow warmer as Sora's face grew closer to his.

" _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck, he's just going for it isn't he?"_ Riku mentally panicked. The silver eyed boy closed his eyes and tilted his chin forward.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku, slapping his back a couple of times. No kiss. Nothing weird. Just two friends greeting each other. Normal.

The silver haired boy opened his eyes in relief. Riku stepped aside to let Sora in, locking the door behind him.

Sora blurted out a small chuckle.

" _Nice_ pajamas, dude!" gesturing to Riku's cat head print pajamas.

"Pfff, shut up, you know these were a gift from Olette," countered Riku.

The two boys smiled at each other. Ribbing on each other like nothing's changed.

"Man! It feels like forever since I've been over!" chirped the brunette who was scanning the house.

 _Calm down, Riku. It's just Sora. It's just a hug._

"Your folks around?" asked Sora as his eyes met with various framed pictures of Riku's family set around the living room.

"My mom's fast asleep, dad's out of town for business. A seminar at Radiant Garden," mentioned Riku, as both boys walked up the stairs.

"So, you know," chimed the silver haired boy, putting his finger to his lips making the 'shh' gesture.

"Cool cool!" added the brunette in a hushed voice, making sure not to be heavy footed on the wooden stair steps.

The two boys entered Riku's bedroom. They plopped down next to each other on the small black couch in front of Riku's television set.

Sora gazed around the room – band posters, magazine clippings, stickers, drink labels, and more decorated Riku's walls. The brunette could feel himself smiling softly, remembering putting some of those scraps of paper on the walls himself.

"Not much has changed, huh?" asked Sora, turning his gaze to Riku.

"Sheesh, dude. You act as if it's been _years._ You and Kai have only been surgically attached for _three months_ ," playfully scoffed the older boy.

"Hey, hey, hey! _**Four**_ months, thank you very much!" corrected the brunette tossing one of the throw pillows from the couch at the silver haired boy.

Riku could only chuckle as he took the softly thrown pillow to the face. He couldn't help but smile seeing Sora look around his room with genuine curiosity glowing in those bright blue eyes.

Sora and Riku's eyes locked. The silver haired boy felt his body temperature rising. The brunette inched closer, Riku shrunk back on the couch. Sora was now almost over him, hand outstretched. Riku could feel the warmth radiating off of his friend's hand. The brunette's hand was drawing closer to Riku's right cheek.

" _Oh, THIS is it,"_ mentally shouted the silver haired teen. However, the touch never came. Sora's hand went oh so close to Riku's face, but went past it.

"Oh sick, you finally built the _Nu?_ " asked Sora, pointing to a Gundam model kit on Riku's bookshelf – which was conveniently on Riku's side of the couch – just past his head.

"O-Oh. Yeah, I've just had a lot of free time recently…" the silver haired boy trailed off. Sora's grin softened into a slight frown. Both boys sitting in silence staring at each other.

"Are you mad at me, Ri?" asked Sora, concern shining in his eyes.

"No! No, Sora. What could I be mad at you about?" scrambled Riku.

"You know!" Sora darted out.

"Know what?" questioned Riku.

Sora huffed. The brunette drew in a long breath, puffed his cheeks out like a blowfish, and exhaled.

"I just, I feel like – no, **I know** we've been sort of, spending a lot less time together since Kairi and I started dating," Sora explained. The younger boy turned his gaze away from Riku, scanning the collaged walls.

"Like, I just want you to know that it's not like I've been deliberately ghosting you or anything, you know?" finished the brunette, finally turning his gaze back to Riku.

The older teen shook his head.

"Sora, yeah, it's fine! You're in a relationship and that's just normal, nothing to apologize for," replied Riku, his lips curling into an understanding smile.

"You sure?" asked Sora, locking eyes once again with Riku.

"Positive. Just because we don't hang out as often doesn't mean anything – we all have our own responsibilities and schedules," added the older boy, playfully jabbing the younger teen's arm. Sora began to brighten up, his uneasy frown turning into a soft grin.

"I mean, it _wouldn't_ kill you to just check your phone in-between firefights though," jokingly chided Riku, eliciting a laugh from the brunette. The older teen couldn't help but start chuckling too.

Riku didn't notice that Sora's laughter had abruptly cut. It's funny how your senses kind of blur when things happen to fast.

Riku was pressed down, lying on the couch. Sora's left hand pinning down the older boy's right wrist, his right hand locked finger's with Riku's left hand.

The silver haired teen was looking up, Sora's shadowed face eclipsing the room's ceiling light.

Neither boy realized their faces were flushed a bright pink; all they could feel was each other's body heat.

Sora closed the distance, softly pressing his lips against Riku's. Both boys' eyes had fluttered shut.

The brunette pulled back for a moment and kissed down again, Riku tilting his chin upward to meet the touch.

Sora released the older teen's right wrist, moving his hand to cup Riku's cheek. The brunette daringly darted his tongue across the silver haired teen's lips signaling his desire. The older teen didn't budge but continued to kiss back – desperate for that heated contact.

The brunette shifted himself slowly prying the other boy's legs apart with his knee -pressing; his thigh against Riku's crotch. Sora smiled into the kiss as he felt a growing heat underneath the flannel fabric of the older boy's pajamas.

Sora grew impatient; he began to nibble and suck on Riku's lower lip. The older boy moaned. The brunette seized the initiative, hungrily darting his tongue into the silver haired boy's mouth.

Tongue met tongue in those wet caverns. Sounds of wet smacks, slurps, and low moans permeated the room. Sora gently caught the older boy's tongue with his teeth, slowly wrapping his lips around it, and began to suck. Riku loosed a small groan, his member hardening against Sora's thigh. Both boys still had their fingers intertwined, both squeezing down with abandon.

Sora pulled back, both boys gaze meeting each other. Soft panting, eyelids low. The brunette gently slid his hand down Riku's cheek, down the silver haired boy's slender neck settling on the boy's hip.

This time, Riku leaned forward – lips meeting lips, mouths opening and closing to allow the dance of the two slicked organs. The brunette slid his hand down Riku's pajamas, his palm meeting the slick precum oozing out of the older boy's now throbbing member. The first verbal exchange since _this_ started –

"S-Sora?" asked Riku, confusion and uneasiness in his teal eyes.

 _The point of no return. Fuck._

* * *

 **And away we go~**

 **I apologize for the weird story format. I'm desperately in need of a beta-reader with formatting/literary talents. Shoot me a PM if you'd be interested! Stayed tuned.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Kids Turned Out Fine

**Here's Chapter 2! R &R! Warning : Smut ahoy.**

* * *

The two boys gazed into each other's eyes. Slow breaths, flushed faces, and body heat.

"We should, should stop here…," trailed out Riku, his eyes seemingly magnetized to Sora's.

"Y-Yeah, that was, hahahaha, you know…," nervously chuckled out the brunette, still leaning over his best friend, his hand still down Riku's pants - pressed against the other boy's hard member. Neither of the two moved.

"Um, you, wanna take your hand…?" questioned the silver haired boy, gesturing to Sora's limb.

"R-right! Sorry, my bad," darted out Sora, yet he hesitated to withdraw his hand. The brunette opted to wrap his fingers around the shaft, squeezing. Sora's eyes widened; he felt his own cheeks grow hot at the sound that slipped past his best friend's lips.

"Does it feel _good?"_ asked Sora, voice full of genuine curiosity.

"Hngh!" groaned Riku, immediately biting down on his lower lip after hearing his own cry.

Riku reached for Sora's wrist, only for the brunette to use his free hand to pin the silver haired boy's wrist above his head.

"S-Stop fucking a-around, dude, t-this is weird…" pleaded Riku, his words shaky as Sora caressed the older boy's swollen tip with his thumb – smearing Riku's slick precum all over the sensitive peak. The brunette's eyes were glued to the older boy's face; the vulnerable expression drawing him in.

" _Tell me how it feels,"_ slithered out the brunette, his lips closing in on Riku's ear.

"C-cut it out, Sora!" yelped Riku as he attempted to buck the younger boy off with his hips.

The brunette kissed the boy's protests into silence, slowly stroking the hard shaft up and down – his motions hindered by the waistband of Riku's pajamas. Riku's mouth was now agape, his tongue shamefully sticking out as drool cascaded down his chin. The silver haired boy could only shut his eyes in the pleasure.

" _I didn't even know you could make this kind of face,"_ lamented the brunette, almost disappointed that he couldn't view the spectacle once before.

"Don't want these to get in the way…,' mused Sora aloud as he quickly released Riku's cock to tug off the boy's pajama pants; hastily throwing them across the room.

The brunette resumed his ministrations, slowly, methodically stroking the older boy's aching cock.

" _Look at me,"_ demanded Sora, in a hushed, husky voice. Riku obliged, immediately met with a hungry, tongue-lead kiss as his eyes locked with the brunette's.

"I'm gonna…gonna," rasped out the silver haired boy, quickly approaching the edge.

" _ **Cum.**_ _C'mon. Let me see that_ _ **dirty fucking look**_ _on your face when you just let everything go,"_ egged on the younger boy as his stroking grew faster.

Sora released Riku's wrists, smiling to himself as the silver haired boy didn't immediately shove him off but opted to grip the couch cushions with everything he had.

With his free hand, Sora cupped a dome over Riku's swollen tip. The older boy began to pant as he felt the pressure building up from the base of his cock and felt it push towards the tip.

The brunette began to kiss Riku's forehead lovingly as he felt the hot ribbons of cum paint his cupped hand – collecting every silky shot.

"That was fucking hot, Riku. I didn't know you made such slutty faces when you came!" mused Sora, releasing the older boy's still rock-hard erection. Riku was lost in the afterglow of the orgasm, eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

"I-it's not funny, you said you wanted tips on _kissing_ ," huffed out the older boy, blushing at the slutty comment. _Sora had just made me cum._

"I got a little carried away! To be fair, it's really hard to just… _stop_ when you're feeling good," replied the brunette.

"I thought you'd help me!" pouted Sora; the guilt ridden stare driving knives into Riku's heart.

Before Riku could continue, Sora held up his cum covered hand close to silver haired boy's face.

" _See?_ You let out _so much!_ I _know_ you loved it, _"_ gleefully applauded Sora, sticking his entire seed covered pinky finger into his own mouth, tasting it. Riku's face reached its limit in flushness.

The brunette casually closed the distance between their lips yet again; Sora's tongue delivering Riku's own seed into his mouth. The kiss was broken shortly.

"Show me," added Sora.

With an embarrassed flush on his face, Riku complied – showing Sora the cum he had received from Sora's kiss.

" _Swallow it,"_ pleaded the brunette, planting a series of kisses on Riku's cheek and jaw. The silver haired boy swallowed hard; Sora's clothed cock now standing at full mast.

" _So fucking hot,"_ seethed out Sora, who was now pulling down his shorts.

Riku shrank back, face red at the sight of Sora's cock. _Holy fuck, it's_ _ **huge.**_ Sora smirked to himself as he took note of the wide-eyed expression painted on his best friend's face.

" _Now, do me!"_ cheerfully asked Sora, guiding the silver haired boy's empty hand up, down, and around his massive throbbing member.

" _T-this_ is way beyond kissing!" retorted Riku, trying to look away from his best friend's massive girth.

"You're just going to leave me hanging like this, dude?" questioned the brunette, puppy eyes leading the question.

" _ **Fucking seriously?"**_ snarked Sora. The older boy could see the anger in the brunette's blue eyes.

Riku nodded his head yes, eyes closed. This was all happening way too fast.

" **Fine,** at least me let me fucking practice some more then," angrily growled Sora. The disappointment and anger in his voice eliciting guilt in Riku's heart.

"You _are_ still going to help me out, right?" cruelly questioned Sora. Riku nodded, feeling like he's wronged his best friend somehow.

Sora parted Riku's legs. The silver boy haired yelped. The brunette lowered his head.

"W-what're you doing now?" asked Riku, feeling the brunette pry his lower cheeks apart.

"I want to see if I can make you cum as hard as Kairi," jabbed Sora, using his still cum slicked fingers to prod at Riku's taut hole.

The brunette jabbed his tongue at the ring of muscle, immediately earning a yelp from the older boy.

"S-Sora, don't…" weakly contested Riku, falling into the feeling.

"Don't what? You've never played with yourself down here?" asked Sora as he continued to lap and prod at the hole with his slick tongue. Taking his cum covered fingers, the brunette pushed against the taut ring – the slick cum allowing for an unlabored entry. Sora didn't want to take it slow – he _wanted_ to see that slutty expression more. He wanted to burn it into his mind.

The brunette had two fingers probing deep into Riku's body, completely flush against the wet caverns as it moved toward his prostate. Sora had brushed against it, causing Riku's legs to tremble. The brunette smirked as he mercilessly pushed down the button with his two digits.

Riku's eyes widened and rolled into the back of his head – he saw white, stars, flashing; his brain was buffering. Meanwhile, Sora was hastily capturing as many pictures as he could with his phone.

"C'mon, _**cum for me, you slut,**_ " goaded the brunette as he continuously mashed on Riku's button.

Riku's entire body tightened around Sora's fingers. His cock oozing streams of white – he had never had an prostate orgasm. He was on the couch, shaking and sweating. Sora hungrily mashed the capture button on his phone's camera – capturing the abandon frame by frame.

Riku was loosing ragged, uneven breaths – he'd never come this hard before. Before he could catch his breath, Sora pressed down on his insides once more.

"S-s-stop, I'm still c-cumming," Riku managed to breath out.

"You better _keep it the fuck down._ Wouldn't want your mom catching us," hushed the brunette as he shoved his tongue into the older boy's mouth.

"You don't have to tell me, it's feels good, right?" mockingly asked Sora, fingers still inside of Riku.

" _I'm going to keep doing this until you make me cum too, Riku,"_ cooed the brunette, still massaging the boy's insides.

"S-Stop! Y-you're good at k-kissing and you're good with your fingers, s-stop already! You got w-what you wanted" struggled out Riku, attempting to stifle his moans with proper words.

Sora stopped himself. Riku went wide-eyed at the abruptness. Instead he was met with Sora readjusting himself between his legs.

The older boy's eyes widened as he felt the burning hot tip of Sora's massive girth directly prodding his slicked entrance.

"I'll stop if you let me cum inside you," teased Sora, as he pushed the full tip inside of the older boy. Sora smiled to himself as he felt the warm, wet cavern welcome the head of his cock. Riku could only groan as he felt himself being stretched out – the tip of Sora's cock an entirely bigger girth than his best friend's fingers.

Sora withdrew the tip prodded back in again and again. Riku was a drooling mess. The brunette began to whisper into Riku's ear once more –

 _C'mon. Please?_

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned~_**


	4. Chapter 3 - Short Court Style

**Sorry for the delay! This chapter is the beginning of the ramp up into smutdom.**

* * *

"S-stop, stop. I-I'll suck your c-cock, okay?" groaned out Riku as he stopped the brunette's impatient prodding. With a slick wet _schlick,_ the silver haired boy eased himself off Sora's cock.

Riku almost lost his mind with Sora just fingering him; he was afraid to think about what would happen if this entire _thing_ went inside him.

Sora sighed with disappointment as the older boy got off the couch and on his knees.

"I've never sucked a cock before so bear with me…" prefaced Riku as he stared up at his best friend's rigid length. The silver haired boy swallowed invisible uneasiness; the tension visibly moving down his throat. Riku could only stare at it as Sora grew restless.

The brunette grabbed the base of his cock; wielding it like a scepter. He pressed the hard, oozing tip against Riku's upper lip, pushing it towards the older boy's nose. Sora ground the entire length against Riku's cheeks and closed lips – marking the older boy.

The silver haired teen was drowning in Sora's scent of sweat and cum.

"C'mon, open your mouth already. I'm dying over here…" huskily seethed the brunette through gritted teeth. The older teen obliged, closing his eyes and opening his mouth as Sora slowly slid his length into the wet slot. Riku moaned softly as he felt the thick length pushing his jaw to the limit.

"Ah, perfect. Now just slide your mouth along it and watch the teeth!" chimed in the brunette, with a wink and his cheesy grin. With a soft nod, the silver haired teen began to bob up and down Sora's cock with a slow, hesitant rhythm. Sora's tip was flush against Riku's soft pink tongue; pulsing thick ribbons of precum onto the silver haired boy's taste buds with each motion.

The silver haired teen could barely fit half of the length into his mouth, but he worshipped what he could with earnest.

"Hey, look up at me," asked Sora with a soft coo. Riku looked up to meet the brunette's soft gaze. The silver haired teen's cheeks flushed hard – this was the same look Sora gave Kairi.

Sora reached out with his right hand, softly stroking the older teen's cheek and bottom lip as his cock stretched out his mouth. Riku unsheathed the throbbing member with a soft pop, a thick line of precum linking his lips with the tip. Their gaze unbroken, Sora leaned down to capture the older boy's lips in a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Riku's tongue. After the kiss broke, Sora placed his hand atop Riku's head and began to push down, guiding the older teen's mouth back to his aching cock.

"You're doing great for your first time," hissed Sora as he felt the wet cavern envelop his rigid member once more.

" _You'll be even better with more practice,"_ groaned out the brunette.

Sora's phone began to ring, the vibrations dully coursing through the couch cushions. The screen read Roxas. Riku paused.

"Keep going," Sora quipped as he lazily dragged his finger across the screen of his phone, raising it against his face.

"Yo!" cheerily greeted Sora into the phone. The brunette shot an angered look at the silver haired teen for not continuing to service his cock. Riku rolled his eyes and continued taking Sora's length into his mouth.

" _Hey, still at Riku's?"_ sprang Roxas' voice from Sora's phone. A certain bored yawn following the question.

"Yeah, I told mom I was spending the night," replied the brunette, locking eyes with Riku once more.

" _Would he mind if I came through? I was supposed to hang out with Axel but he got called into work,"_ asked Roxas, Riku clearly hearing the question.

"Nah, come through! Riku's helping me out with _kiss practice!_ " gleefully chirped Sora. Riku's eyes widened. _Did Sora just really blurt that out?_

" _Oh, cool. Can't believe that worked,"_ nonchalantly plugged the blonde.

"Yeah, dude. He's totally sucking my cock right now," casually mentioned Sora. Riku's brain was in a fog.

"I took pics of him cumming his brains out while I was fingering him so he's kind've fucked into doing this. I can't believe he believed something as _stupid_ as kiss practice!" chuckled Sora, who was still looking directly in Riku's eyes.

" _Cool, I should be there in a few,"_ casually signed off Roxas.

"You're gonna _drink my cum_ , right?" asked the brunette with an eager grin. The silver haired teen could only blush at the lewd request. Tears were welling up in his eyes, this was all just horrible trick?

" _C'mon! Please, Ri? It'll be a real shame if these pictures got out,"_

"O-okay, I'll do it," glumly responded Riku.

" _Do what?"_ teasingly asked Sora.

"I'll…I'll drink your cum" replied the older teen, his face completely beet red. Riku's eyes widened as he felt Sora's cock throb even harder at the end of the sentence.

With that declaration, Sora grabbed the top of Riku's head and began to thrust his hips in a frenzy. Tears streamed down the corners of Riku's eyes as he gagged and sobbed against the hard length plunging in out of his mouth. Despite this rough treatment, Riku could only feel his own cock grow hard.

"Haa…haa, here it comes!" groaned out the brunette as he slowed his thrusts, wrapping his hand around his cock – using his free hand to steady Riku's open mouth. Thick shots of Sora's seed landed in Riku's waiting mouth – Sora expertly making sure each ribbon leaving his tip landed in the silver haired teen's willing receptacle.

"Don't swallow it right away," huffed out Sora who was still stroking his cock with hard slow strokes, milking his rigid organ. Riku's mouth was full to the brim, Sora's taste violated his mouth. Riku didn't understand – he's never been more turned on in his life.

"Don't you _fucking_ spill a drop either," coldly barked the brunette. Riku nodded softly.

Sora lifted his phone, angling it down to capture Riku at the right angle.

"Now, make a peace symbol with both your fingers!" chimed Sora with his usual cheery tone.

Riku looked into the camera, his hands up, parallel to his shoulders. His fingers made the requested gesture and Sora's phone shutter clicked countless times.

"Now, swallow and say "thank you, Sora, you're my bestest friend in the whoooooole world," teased the brunette as he set his phone's camera to video record.

The older teen gulped down hard, feeling the thick viscous heat of Sora's cum coating his throat and stomach on it's way down. Riku felt his own cock fire off several ribbons of cum – he came from this degradation.

Sora smiled.

* * *

 **Stay tuned~**


	5. Chapter 4 - All Mine

**Again, super sorry for the staggered releases! Chapter 4, ahoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Roxie's at the door," noted the brunette teen tapping on his phone.

Riku gulped down hard; he shakily collected his pajama pants and pulled them on. The silver haired boy made for his bedroom door but felt a tug on his left wrist. Sora had spun him around and caught the older teen in a deep, wet kiss. The brunette's tongue hungrily scraped against every centimeter of the wet cavern, tasting the remnants of his own seed. The two boys silently broke the kiss with a thick strand of saliva linking them.

Riku left the room, quietly closing the door – catching a glimpse of Sora completely nude just lounging on his couch.

"Oh, Riku! Great timing!" sung a soft voice. It was Riku's mother, Lucrecia, dressed to travel with a small wheeled suitcase in tow.

"I'm meeting your father and Sephiroth at Midgar! Your brother had called with wonderful news at with his latest project at Shinra Corp!" exclaimed the tall brunette woman, swooning with motherly pride at her eldest son's accomplishments.

"Right now? Like now, now?" questioned Riku panicking at the idea of Sora finding out there was no parental supervision.

"Oh but of course! The last train leaves Twilight Station in an hour, if I leave now I should be able to make it, meet your father at the Radiant Garden station, then we'll meet up with your brother in Midgar!" explained Lucrecia as she made her way to the stairs.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Gast!" chirped a familiar cheery tone. Riku and his mother turned their head to Riku's door. Sora was carefully peeking his head out from behind the door. The silver haired teen blushed knowing full well Sora was still naked.

Lucrecia made her way over to Sora and ruffled his head lovingly.

"Sora! So good to see you it's been so long! I was just explaining to Riku that Mr. Gast and I are going to be leaving Twilight Town for a few weeks to see Sephiroth in Midgar," doted on as Lucrecia made her way down the stairs.

Sora shot Riku a mischievous look. Riku's body grew hot.

"Tell Seph and Professor Gast I said hi!" called out the brunette teen, a smirk painting his face.

Grabbing his mother's suitcase, Riku made his way downstairs behind his mother.

"Your father and I will probably be home within a week or two – to be honest we're just playing it by ear! Please do take the utmost care to make sure the house isn't in absolute shambles while we're gone, and please take care of yourself, sweetie," the mother continued to dote.

Lucrecia opened the door to be greeted by a young blonde teen.

"My, my, and Roxas! It's like a small reunion!" greeted the older woman as she tightly wrapped her arms around the blonde boy.

"H-Hey, Mrs. Gast! You look enchanting as ever!" scrambled out Roxas. Lucrecia returned the compliment with a loving pinch on the cheek.

"Riku, you should've told me you were having my two _other_ sons over!" playfully protested the brunette woman as she made her way passed Roxas and into the night air.

She pulled Riku close into a hug, said her farewells, and climbed into an awaiting black car – a spotless _Quartz Regalia._ The vehicle left the driveway and disappeared down the road.

The silver haired teen closed the door, twisted the locks, and chained the latch.

Immediately, Riku was spun around and pinned to the door. The two teens desperately latched their lips together in a searing kiss. Roxas drove his tongue deep into Riku's welcoming mouth as he snaked his hand behind the older teen to caress soft lower cheeks.

The silver haired teen gasped as the blonde firmly grabbed his ass, allowing Roxas to drive his tongue deeper.

The blonde abruptly broke the kiss and made his way to the kitchen, namely the fridge. Roxas grabbed a bottle of water, opened it and took a sip. The blonde began to rummage through the cupboards while taking sips here and there. Riku was completely flabbergasted at the casualness of just _everything._

"Got any snacks?"

* * *

The blonde boy intertwined his right hand with the silver haired teen's left. Silently, Roxas made his way up the stairs to Riku's room with the older teen in tow.

Riku blushed hard. He never really held hands with someone like this.

The two teens made their way into the bedroom, closing it and locking it behind them.

The two brothers nodded at each other, Sora grinning like an idiot. Before Riku could open his mouth - he felt two warm arms tightly wrap around his body from behind, one around his waist and the other snaking across his chest; hand firmly wrapped around his throat. Roxas tilted the silver haired teen's head back into another heated kiss.

"Did you let my brother fuck you?" asked Roxas in a deep husky tone. Riku's ears felt hot – he's never heard the blonde boy speak in this kind of tone. He could _feel_ the hunger on every word.

"No," breathed out Riku. Sora closed the distance from the front, sandwiching the silver haired teen between the twin siblings. The brunette captured Riku's lips in another kiss, Roxas' hand still firmly wrapped around the silver haired teen's lithe throat.

"I-I don't know what _this_ is or where it goes from h-here, but we're going to h-have to draw a few lines…" moaned out Riku, as he fell victim to the two brother's gropes, kisses, and bites.

" **N-no sex, okay?** We c-can keep doing _this_ , but sex is off the table," said the silver haired teen. The two brothers looked at each other in disappointment and cast their gaze back to Riku.

"You're not going to be able to get rid of our hard-ons with _just_ your mouth, Riku," slyly doled out Sora, who had already discarded Riku's pajama pants – hands firmly massaging the silver teen's ass.

"Sora sent me the pictures from earlier. You looked like you were _really_ enjoying yourself," plugged Roxas, as he kissed along the older teen's collarbone. Riku's face was burning red from the lewd quip.

The blonde slid his index and middle finger into Riku's mouth, slowly trying to get to boy's throat. Roxas withdrew his fingers and was rewarded to the sight of his saliva slathered digits. Gently pushing Riku towards the couch, Sora stopped his massaging to spread the soft globes apart - revealing the silver haired teen's taut, pink hole.

Using his brother's assist, Roxas slowly slid the lubricated digits into Riku. The silver haired teen could feel the heat spreading from his entrance, up his hips, towards his stomach and finally climbing up to his head. His vision became hazy and he began to moan.

"Hnnnnngh… Haa…. Haaaa…, s-stop. It, it feels so _weird_ ," Riku slurred out, futilely using both hands to grab onto Roxas' invading arm. The blonde boy squired his fingers a bit more, feeling each wet fold push and constrict against every knuckle.

Riku threw his head back and opened his mouth for a silent moan. The silver haired teen's cock erupted – sending thick sprays of white all over his pajama top. The brunette teen began to unbutton the cum soaked top and threw it to the side.

"See? You came _again_ from just _playing_ with your hole," explained Sora with a certain pleading in his tone. Riku couldn't form coherent sentences. Roxas lowered his head till his mouth was parallel with Riku's ear.

" _Imagine how our cocks would feel?"_

* * *

 **And that's the chapter!**

 ***I dunno why, but I thought it would be adorable if Lucrecia and Hojo raised Sephiroth like a regular kid. I figure I would throw that bit of family headcanon into the mix. Sephiroth is going to be Riku's sexy older brother or something somewhere down the line I suppose.**

 **R &R~**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Games We Play

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

Riku took a deep breath. The three boys were silent. Sora's face read that of a child anticipating a gift to unwrap on their birthday. Roxas was biting his lip; not unlike a hungry dog waiting for food.

"Just _tonight_ ," Riku began, clearing his throat and collecting his posture. He then flicked the brunette as hard as he could on the bridge of his nose causing Sora to flinch with a yelp. Roxas broke out into a chuckle that was cut short by a flick to the throat.

"And delete those fucking photos and videos you cornballs! I get you guys are horny or whatever the fuck but since when did you guys become cliché h-manga villains?!" sternly scolded the older boy.

"We're sorry," the brothers said in unison with their heads bowed. Riku was lazily dragging his fingers across Sora's phone, finding the footage of himself swallowing cum.

"Whoa, h-hey, c'mon, Riku! How about delete the pics but leave the video? For private use?" stammered out Sora, panicking. The silver haired teen shot him a glare and cleared the device. The brunette slumped in despair, catching his phone from a toss.

"The idea of Kairi or one of your cinderblock-brained friends from the soccer team seeing this…" started Riku, but his face flushed a bright red at the thought of it. Roxas smirked, taking the opportunity to gently pull the naked boy into his lap, nibbling at his neck. Sora closed the distance, cupping Riku's chin and capturing his lips with his own.

"Can you guys at least tell me why? What about Kairi? Naminé?" questioned the silver haired teen between kisses and moans.

Sora blushed at the question. Riku was surprised the question caught the younger boy off-guard. The brunette avoided his gaze.

"It wasn't all bullshit. The idea of us growing apart, the idea of you, of us not being… ugh, fuck!" started the brunette before hungrily kissing Riku again.

"We don't want you to be stolen away by _anyone_ else!" growled Roxas from behind, sucking hard on the nape of Riku's neck. The blonde teen placed his hands under Riku's thighs, spreading the boy's legs far apart – exposing him completely.

The silver haired teen was panting, he was scared. Looking down, he could see Sora's towering erection hovering so close to his taut entrance; from behind he could feel Roxas' throbbing member prying his butt cheeks apart.

"C-Condoms, p-please," the silver haired teen managed to squeak out. With that, Roxas scooped the boy up in his arms and the three made their way off the couch and to the bed.

Riku sat on his bed as he watched the boys fish a box of condoms each from their discarded shorts. Roxas ripped his box open and tore one of the single packages from it's perforated edge. The blonde ripped open the wrapper and presented it to the silver haired teen.

"I'm first," cooed Roxas in a hushed voice, "put it on with your mouth." Placing the latex disk in his mouth, Riku bent down and engulfed the blonde's heated rod.

Roxas gently pushed Riku on his back and spread the boy's legs far apart. Sora was standing next to the bed like a concerned visitor at a hospice bed. Roxas crawled over Riku, the silver haired boy only seeing the blonde's towering form in his view. The blonde nipped at Riku's ear once more.

" _I want to see the faces you make while I fuck you,"_ whispered the blonde as he positioned his heated member at the silver haired teen's ring of muscle.

Roxas pulled back, looking down one last time to make sure he was angled correctly, and fixing his gaze to Riku's panting visage. The blonde drove his hips forward slowly, the slick latex clad rod pushing into the silver haired teen's hole.

"Haaa…hnnngh, s-slowly, y-you're h-huge…" stammered out Riku, placing his hands on Roxas' chest to buffer the massive intruder. Sora scowled at the comment, moving closer to the bed.

The blonde grabbed Riku's wrists, wrenching them off his chest, and pinned them down to the sides of his face all the while maintaining his slow push inside of the silver haired teen's ass. He wasn't even halfway. Cutting to the chase, Roxas pressed his full weight into his hips – driving his cock all the way inside the boy in one slow-steady thrust.

Riku's head snapped up, chin thrust to the ceiling as he felt Roxas' swollen glans push against and past his prostate. Drool began to ooze out of a mouth of gritted teeth. His pinned hands arched backwards and forwards, collecting the bedsheets in curled fingers. The two brothers looked at each other in silent congratulations and brought their gaze back to Riku's writhing form. The blonde sighed in rapture, feeling Riku's walls coil and squeeze around him.

The silver haired teen's eyes were in the back of his head. A warm fiery feeling from the pleasure button of his prostate spread like a slow heat; he could _feel_ Roxas just below his navel. Riku's cock erupted once more purely though the stimulation from his love button, showering his own chest and belly with his seed.

"How is it?" asked Sora, still intently watching the abandon in Riku's expression.

" _Amazing_ ," huffed Roxas, "Naminé can't even take me halfway." The blonde pulled back, eliciting a gasp from Riku, and thrusting in hard once more, causing more drool to cascade out of the silver teen's mouth. The brunette leaned close to Riku's face, waving his hand in front of the boy's eyes. The silver haired teen didn't respond to the gesture but was still gasping and panting with each thrust.

"I think ya broke him, Roxie," chuckled Sora, tilting Riku's chin into another kiss. Roxas grunted, thrusting hard but coming to a slow stop. Riku's eyes flashed with life as he moaned into Sora's kiss, he could feel the hot streams of Roxas' cum splash inside of the condom, inside of him. The silver haired teen could feel the heated liquid volume fill the condom inside of him, causing himself to cum once more with ribbons of seed spraying out. The blonde playfully batted Sora away, breaking their lip kiss. Roxas greedily thrust his tongue into Riku's mouth as he slowly pulled out of him.

The condom hung heavy off Roxas' member, halfway filled with thick heated cum. The blonde expertly tugged it off, tied and knotted it, and tossed the heat sack onto Riku's belly. Roxas sat back, allowing Sora to move in between Riku's legs. The brunette was eagerly rolling a condom down his cock. Sora collected the stray seed that stained the boy's chest and belly and slathered his latex clad erection with it.

The brunette thrust all the way in one go, Riku's eyes going from hazy and half-lidded to scared and wide-eyed.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," grunted Sora as he mercilessly thrust in and out of Riku's slick opening. The silver haired teen was trembling with each thrust, his head and limbs lazily bouncing around like a ragdoll with each hungry motion.

"Haa, s-stop, I-I'll c-cum again!" protested Riku to no avail. Sora gripped down hard on the silver haired teen's hips, pulling them upward. Riku's legs were pushed upward, his feet to the sides of his head. The brunette angled himself so he was directly thrusting down into Riku's prostate, pushing into his insides, pushing him into the mattress. With a few more slow, hard thrusts, Riku was greeted with that feeling once more – the heated thick volume of cum filling the condom inside of him. Sora tied up his filled condom, tossing it on Riku's chest alongside Roxas'.

"P-Please, n-no more, I-I'll go insane!" exclaimed Riku crawling backwards only to meet the wall of his bedroom. All the silver haired teen could think was how the fuck could their girlfriends keep up with this? The two brothers smiled, each of them grabbing a wrist, tugging Riku closer to themselves. Sora gleefully shook the two boxes of condoms.

"But we have 8 left and _only_ tonight!" jabbed the brunette, tossing a condom to Roxas.

"You're _ours."_ cooed Sora.

* * *

Riku lie panting on his bed, covered in sweat and his own cum. His legs were spread wide, 10 cum filled condoms lie on his thighs on display. Purple love bruises and teeth indentations his once pale, pristine skin.

The silver haired teen was drooling, eyes half-lidded, gazing at the ceiling.

"N-no, m-m-more," muttered the silver haired teen, brain completely fried from the prostate orgasms, kissing, biting, sucking, fucking. The two brothers were looking up into Sora's phone camera, their fingers making a V as Riku lay in the background.

The green lit numbers on the clock upon Riku's bedside nightstand flashed "2:53 AM."

Sora clapped his hands once and turned around gleefully. Riku cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"We're all out of condoms, so now it's time for the _**lovey-dovey, creampie, raw cock, bareback, baby-making sex**_ , right?" eagerly asked the brunette.

Riku wanted to say something, but he was so exhausted nothing came out of his moving mouth. The silver haired teen turned his back to the two sex-crazy teens and tried to crawl off the bed.

"Roxie and I have never been able to get the girls to let us cum inside them," lamented Sora as he tugged Riku by the hips, flipping him back on his behind. The blonde teen darted behind Riku, pinning the silver haired teens hands behind to the small of his back. Sora kissed Riku hard once more, driving his tongue down the exhausted teen's throat.

"And you can't get pregnant!" cheered Sora as he positioned the tip of his cock to kiss Riku's entrance once more. Riku shook his head in disagreement of Sora's glee.

"It'll be great, Ri! I'll kiss you the whole time like if I were trying to get Kairi pregnant and everything!" casually explained Sora as he pushed the tip of his raw cock passed the silver haired teen's puckered hole.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuck," hissed out the brunette "you _feel_ so amazing Riku." Sora was fully sheathed inside of Riku. Roxas had released his grip on the boy's wrists.

Riku looked up to protest but was caught by Sora's lips. The brunette then entwined his fingers with Riku's and pressed the teen into the bed with slow, steady, thrusts.

Riku's head was swimming. He could feel the texture of Sora's cock, every heated throb – he could swear it was harder and bigger this time, too. His eyes rolled back as he lost himself in the constant assault on his prostate from Sora's cock and the hungry laps from the brunette's tongue against his own.

"Raw sex is the best!" howled Sora as he continued to drive his throbbing meat into his best friend's soft insides. The brunette scooped the lithe teen into his lap into a awkward hug, now thrusting his rigid cock upwards into the boy.

" _ **Get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant,"**_ mindlessly chanted Sora, who was lost in his primal mating.

"I c-can't get p-pregnant, d-d-dummy," lazily replied Riku in between losing his words to the pleasure assault.

The brunette's thrusts altered from fast and heated to slow and hungry. Riku could Sora's member twitch and throb.

"Fuck!" with a howl Sora wrapped his arms around Riku tightly, feeling the rush of cum shooting through his cock and into the silver haired teen. Riku threw his head back as he felt the raw heat pour into him, burst after burst. The brunette was still hungrily thrusting into the boy even as cum shot out in hard ribbons. The silver haired teen felt the heat collect behind his navel, a fullness he's never experienced.

Sora smiled as he felt a heat spray against his belly, Riku's cock had shot spurts of cum in response to the filling. Sora glanced at his brother who was watching with eyes filled with wonder.

"Dude, creampie sex is amazing," Sora gleefully cheered as he slowly pulled his cock out of Riku.

The brunette pushed the silver haired teen to the bed and spread his legs wide. Both brothers leaned down to get a better look at the boy's taut entrance now oozing out thick white cum. Sora could already feel his cock hardening again. The brunette caught Riku in a long kiss.

"Congraluations on your first creampie, I'm glad I was there to experience it with you, Ri," complimented Sora, deeply kissing the nigh-unconscious teen again.

"My turn," called out Roxas, breaking Riku out of his sex stupor.

" _This is how I'm going to die, by being fucked to death by two horny brothers,"_ Riku glumly thought to himself.

Riku felt himself turned around and flopped on his stomach.

"I want to cum inside you while you're prone! There's something I really love about this position," explained the blonde as he mounted Riku's back. Roxas pressed his full weight on top of Riku, completely dominating the older boy with his size.

"T-this position is s-scary, s-stop" pleaded Riku who was completely smothered from behind, unable to push Roxas' weight off of him.

Before he could beg once more, Roxas had slid his turgid member into Riku's cum slick hole.

The silver haired boy's protests melted into mindless moans as Roxas' full weighted thrusts upon his prostate were unlike anything so far. The blonde used one of his free hands to push Riku's head into the bedsheets, muffling his moans and cries.

Roxas began to thrust with more fervor, basking in the wet walls of Riku's ass while relishing in the feeling of having someone so cute underneath him.

"I've always wanted to do this, Ri. I was thought you were so cool, collected – I looked up to you," huskily explained Roxas.

"And now you're underneath me, making such an indecent face. All because of this," punctuated the blonde with a thrust directly aimed at the older boy's prostate, causing a series of trembles and twitches.

"Roxie and I are going to train you, with or without blackmail," cooed Sora from the sidelines.

"You don't even realize it – you've been cumming non-stop and we haven't even had to touch your cock, Riku!" gleefully explained the brunette.

"T-Take it!" grunted Roxas as he emptied himself inside of Riku. The silver haired teen groaned, feeling even more of the thick heated love fluid fill him up.

"You're _**our girlfriend**_ , now," hissed out Sora.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! R &R!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Talk is Cheap

**Welp. Here we are. A few years late. Forgive me! Life sort of happened, then KH3 actually happened, and then I had to sort of convince myself to finish this.**

 **Not that this is the last chapter or anything like that! This is the first of hopefully (more) regular uploads/updates to Kiss Practice. Also have a few KH related one-shots in the chamber. And yes, they're as smutty as my usual stuff. Some of them even smuttier methinks.**

 **Now to catch up on all the reviews/PMs I've literally had sitting for a year+ (holy shit I am sorry I haven't responded to anything).** **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6!**

* * *

Riku sat at his desk gazing out the window; his teacher's worded lesson plan becoming white noise.

" _You're_ _ **our girlfriend,**_ _now."_

The silver haired teen's face grew hot at the thought. He closed his eyes and buried his face into folded arms as he slumped closer to the desk. Riku didn't even hear the bell ringing, signaling lunchtime.

"Yo! Riku!" greeted Larxene, standing at Riku's desk – paper bag full of food in hand.

All Riku could see was Sora's face coming closer to his. He could feel his pants growing tighter thinking about last night. The two brothers were nowhere to be found in the morning. Their absence left Riku somewhere between relieved and hurt.

"Riku?" asked the blonde girl, staring down at the crumpled teen.

The silver haired teen was still zoned out; feeling phantom hands touching his body.

" **Riku!"** finally shouted Larxene – finally getting the boy to sit up in his seat as if struck by lightning.

"Wha-, oh hey, Larx," replied Riku in a drained sigh. Larxene took in the silver haired boy's tired look.

"Wow. You look like shit," the blonde bluntly stated as she pulled a chair to the boy's desk. She fished out a donut from the paper bag and began to munch.

Larxene spotted dark love bites across Riku's clavicle peeking from his unbuttoned shirt collar.

"Looks like you've had a pretty _eventful_ night," chided Larxene with a wry smirk. Riku plopped his head back into his arms.

"I barely got any sleep. My body is sore. I don't want to talk about it," the silver haired teen mumbled out; his words muffled by his arms.

"No sleep? Sore? What, did you get into a threesome?" joked the blonde, mouth full of dough.

The silver haired boy tensed up in his seat. "I, uh, really don't want to get into it, Larx," replied Riku, turning his head away from the blonde girl. Larxene's curiosity was only further piqued upon seeing the boy's reaction.

"Shut up. You _didn't,_ " asked the blonde in a faux-shocked voice.

The silver haired boy remained silent and motionless. He turned his face to Larxene, cheeks completely flushed.

"Holy shit. Shut up, you didn't," asked Larxene, standing up in her seat – her donut hitting the desk. Other faces in the classroom turned their head to the exclamation.

"Can you fucking _not_ right now, Larx?!" asked Riku in that whisper-shout level of volume as he quickly stood up to meet his friend's reaction.

The two quickly left the classroom, Larxene making sure to grab her donut.

* * *

"Wow." Larxene took a drag from her cigarette. "Fucking _wow."_

"And yeah, I haven't spoken to or seen them since last night," glumly sighed Riku.

"Would you hate me if I said that sounded _super fucking hot_?" chimed in the blonde, smoke billowing out of her nose.

The two stared at each other in silence; Riku clearly annoyed.

"Just sayin'!" shrugged Larxene.

"I just don't know what to do, it just feels… wrong, ya know?" loosed the silver haired boy, running his hand through his hair.

"I mean, you're the _other boy_ in _two_ different relationships. _And_ they're you're best friends. _And_ you know their girlfriends personally – _wrong_ is a bit of an understatement if we're keeping it a buck, ya know?" replied the lithe blonde, stretching out her limbs with her lit cigarette tucked in her mouth.

Riku groaned.

"Just try to break things off neatly before it gets any messier. Preferably before their girlfriends find out. _Preferably_ before anyone else finds out. And hey, If you guys _really_ tried you might still be able to be "just friends," added Larxene with air quotes.

The silver haired boy looked puzzled.

"Look, Riku, not to be mean but, there's very few friendships that go back to normal after you, you know, _fuck each other's brains out_ ," calmly explained the blonde, crouching down to grind the butt of her cigarette into the concrete.

"I don't want to lose them over this. I want my friends back," Riku uttered softly – almost a whisper.

"I'll play devil's advocate then - _keep it a secret._ Keep them tied around your finger," yawned out Larxene.

"W-wrapped around my finger? They want me to be their sex doll!" retorted the silver haired boy.

The blonde burst out into genuine, hearty laughter. She physically had to hunch over to hold her sides.

"Riku, you're dealing with horny teenage boys. They will do _anything_ to stick their dick into _anything,"_ Larxene added smugly. Riku managed to chuckle at the suggestion.

"Just hold it over their heads. Train them like puppies. I mean, you do have Kairi and Naminé's contact info – right? Make them treat you right or everyone gets burned," explained the blonde as she stared out into the half-empty school parking lot. She motioned to building's backdoor and the two began to make their way back to class.

"It's called _leverage_ ," Larxene slyly added.

"That's actually not a terrible idea, I mean stupid but definitely not terrible," agreed the silver haired boy, his voice backed with optimism. Larxene nodded in agreement.

"There's _no way_ Sora or Roxas would ruin what they have their girlfriends over _me_ ," Riku added; immediately feeling cut by his own words. _Right?_

Just as the two were about to slide the door to the classroom open Riku felt a dull vibration on his left leg. The silver boy fished out his phone to see a text message notification from Sora.

Riku exhaled as he slid his fingers across the screen, unlocking his phone and opening the message.

" _Hey. Can we practice kissing after school at your place again?"_

Riku inhaled. Chest full of confidence, he'd set the rules down. His fingers began crafting a reply.

" _You can come over. We need to talk."_

* * *

Sora had the older boy's wrists pinned down as he straddled his waist.

The brunette was furiously grinding his lips against Riku's, his tongue ruthlessly demanding entrance.

"Sora, s-stop we need to talk" gasped the silver haired boy, worming his way out from underneath the brunette.

"Let's talk _after I cum inside you_ ," Sora shot out. The brunette grabbed Riku's hand, guiding it to his clothed erection. The silver haired boy's eyes widened as he felt the heat coming from Sora's throbbing member.

"See how hard I am? I was thinking about _you all day,"_ whispered Sora right into the silver haired boy's ear. Riku could only blush at the vulgar compliment.

"Last night was a _one-time_ thing, I said n-no sex! Especially on school days!" the silver haired teen declared – knowing full well that the 'school days' part of the argument wouldn't help against his sex crazed friend.

"I _**thought**_ we were _best friends_ , Riku," Sora curtly stated. His words heavy with venom. Riku's chest was heavy; Larxene's earlier words of ruined friendships rung loud in his head.

Sora sucked his teeth and sat up. He was visibly upset, even angry. Before Riku could continue, the brunette undid the button on his pants, pulled down his zipper, and exposed his erect cock.

" _C'mon, Ri, look at me right now,"_ whined the brunette, casually wrapping Riku's hands around his member. The silver haired boy looked away, his hand trembling from the heat of Sora's manhood.

"Can't you just _stroke it for me?_ " pleaded Sora, desperation overtaking vitriol.

The brunette tilted Riku's face towards his, capturing the unsure silver haired teen in a long kiss. Riku hesitantly began to stroke his hand up and down the brunette's thick shaft, never breaking the kiss.

Sora's hands made their way to Riku's behind, sliding past the waist band of his pants and boxers, cupping the silver haired boy's soft ass.

"Faster," growled out the brunette as he continued to kiss and grope the older boy. Riku complied, feeling Sora's precum oozing out of the tip – lubricating the motion.

Sora managed to pull Riku's pants and boxers down, revealing the silver haired boy's own erection.

"S-stop, I said no sex," contested the silver haired boy trying to worm away from Sora.

"I know, I know, just keep stroking me" rasped out the brunette as his hands cupped Riku's behind once more. He began spread Riku's cheeks, fingering and prodding at the older boy's taut hole.

The two were sitting side by side, lips locked. Riku's right hand was firmly wrapped around Sora's cock, pumping up and down as Sora's used his left to spread apart the silver haired boy's soft cheeks from behind.

"I'm almost there, Riku. K-keep going," grunted out Sora as he slid two fingers inside of Riku's tight entrance – firmly pressing down on the older boy's bundle of nerves. The silver haired boy could only groan and tremble as he struggled to keep stroking Sora's cock.

"I-I'm cumming too…," breathed out Riku as he felt Sora's digits press against the melt-Riku button over and over again.

Riku came hard – feeling himself tighten and contract around Sora's fingers ribbons of thick white cum shot out of his member. The silver haired boy was on his back trembling from the orgasm.

Sora removed his fingers from the boy's slick entrance and began to finish himself off. Riku could only stare through half-lidded eyes as he watched his best friend touch himself.

Sora felt himself on the brink and made his way closer to the sweat covered older boy. The brunette felt his cock about to burst as he as slowly pushed the throbbing tip past Riku's tight hole.

" _Oh fuck,"_ groaned Sora as he unloaded his thick spurts of cum inside of Riku. The silver haired boy felt himself contract and tighten again as he felt the brunette's cum fill him up. Sora collapsed atop Riku, both boys out of breath. The silver haired boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came again feeling Sora's thickness and load inside of him. The brunette smirked as he felt the older boy's load splash against his stomach and chest.

"You said no sex but you _definitely didn't say_ I couldn't cum inside you," smugly explained Sora through breathless pants. Riku could barely process his friend's stupid logic as he felt himself drift off to sleep, nuzzling his head up into Sora's chin.

"We're still having that talk as soon as I wake up…" added the silver haired boy as they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **[Here's where I'd normally plug in R &R, but seeing as I've been away for so long I feel highly undeserving of any interaction lol] **

**Chapters 7-10 to follow in the next 2/3 weeks!**


End file.
